Welcome Home party for Yuna
The way Welcome Home party for Yuna goes in Yuna and Dusty. Pinkie Pie: Welcome home, Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Pinkie. Dusty Crophopper: It's great to be friends with Princess Yuna. Skipper Riley: You did good, Dusty. Thomas: Everyone! Twilight Sparkle: Attention! Wyldstyle: Hey, Everybody, Thomas and Twilight has an announcement. Thomas: We purpose a toast! (raise his glass) Twilight Sparkle: To Princess Yuna and Dusty Crophopper! (Everyone cheered) Princess Celestia: You're a true heroine, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Franz: (beeps his horn) You're a hero to Princess Yuna, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Franz. Franz: He sure is heroic, Yeah? Bravo: You bet. Echo: The heart and soul of all racers. Mayday: You did us proud, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, Mayday. Apple Bloom: I'm so proud of ya, Apple Feather. Apple Feather: Thanks, Mama. Sweetie Belle: You two are two of a kind. Game Player and Game Facer: Thanks, Mom. Scootaloo: You did good to, Quaker. Quaker: Thanks, Mom. Roary: Yuna and Dusty were brave. Scoop: They made a great team. Dynamite: You said it, Scoop. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Dusty, For everything. Dusty Crophopper: You're welcome, Yuna. Stary: Isn't this great, Mom? Night Glider: You bet, Stary. Outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Dusty Crophopper: (spinning his propeller) Princess Yuna: So, Spike, Ready to watch the race? Spike: Sounds good to me, Yuna. Dusty Crophopper: Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Ready, Dusty, whenever you are, Mama! Princess Luna: Ready, Yuna! Hiro: All set! Princess Yuna: Fast in your seatbelt! Dusty Crophopper: And hang on! Hiro: We're ready, Dusty. Princess Luna: (looking at her daughter) Princess Yuna: Let's do it, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: All right, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Race you to Canterlot! Princess Luna: You're on! And so, The Song, A Star is Born begins as the movie ends.Gonna shout it from the mountaintops A star is born It's a time for pulling out the stops A star is born Honey, hit us with a hallelu' The kid came shining through Girl, sing the song Come blow your horn A star is born He's a hero who can please the crowd A star is born Come on everybody shout out loud A star is born Just remember in the darkest hour Within your heart's the power For making you' A hero too So don't lose hope when you're forlorn Just keep your eyes upon the skies Every night a star is Right in sight a star is Burning bright a star is born Like a beacon in the cold dark night A star is born Told ya everything would turn out right A star is born Just when everything was all at sea The boy made history The bottom line He sure can shine His rising sign is Capricorn He knew "how to" He had a clue Telling you a star is born He's a hero who can please the crowd A star is born Come on everybody shout out loud A star is born Just remember in the darkest hour Within your heart's the power For making you A hero too So don't lose hope when you're forlorn Just keep your eyes upon the skies Every night a star is Right in sight a star is Burning bright a star is born The End Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes